


The Place and Moment

by DiceLostIda



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Laughter, M/M, Nightmares, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceLostIda/pseuds/DiceLostIda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the early days of  Charles and Erik's companionship - they are out recruiting and after spending a day and night off, they both seem to realize something deeper than friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place and Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Well this fanfic is actually the first one i wrote, it's been on my deviantart for about a year and a half, but now it felt like it was about time it came here as well.   
> I wrote it on a trip to Greece two summers ago, just when I got hooked on Cherik, and I didn't have internet access on that trip, so I couldn't get my doze of X-men, which resulted in this... :)  
> Do enjoy! It's as much for you as it is for me :D

Charles and Erik were wandering down the streets on the outskirts of a town. They had been away from the others for a few days now, looking for fellow mutants. They had already sent a few off towards the CIA facilities, back to Raven and Hank. But they had taken the day and night off to relax a bit.  
As they were walking they walked unconsciously quite close to each other, nearly touching. They were walking in silence; they did not need any words to communicate thanks to Charles ability, which came in pretty handy at times.  
-  
Charles was looking down the street, he was looking for something, a place, a place where they could get something to eat and drink - he was hungry and he could tell that Erik was hungry too; just minutes ago he had heard his stomach rumble, screaming for something to eat - plus Erik were becoming grumpy, typical, men always get grumpy when they are hungry or tired, Charles could not help himself and a chuckle escaped his lips at the thought.  
-  
Erik immediately turned his head at the noise, looking over at his new found friend, looking for what had caused the sound, ready to snap Charles' head right off out of annoyance of being disturbed in a trail of thoughts, but the second he saw the kind, crystal blue eyes and the soft, pink lips smiling at him, all the anger crumbled away and all he could do was to smile back.  
They walked on, still looking at one another. Erik did not notice how long they walked, he just watched the young man walking beside him - the one person he trusted in this world, no one else in the world would be able to gain his trust the way Charles had. Charles had faith in him, he knew that. But he also knew that he would not be able to do everything Charles wished him to. He would not be able to give up on his plan to revenge his mother, brutally taken away from him. All over a coin, one stupid, silly, fucking coin, that he was not able to move, not even to save his own mother, he could not save the woman who gave him life. This coin he now always had with him, he had his mind around at all times, he was so careful not to lose that you'd think his life depended on it. And there was only one place where he would ever leave it, between the eyes and behind the skull of the man who murdered his mother and damaged him for good, Sebastian Shaw, that sadistic son of a bitch, he was going to pay for what he has done.  
-  
Charles who had been following the thoughts and mind of his companion for a while, tried desperately to find something that would distract Erik, he continued his search for a restaurant and he finally found what he was looking for, it was the perfect solution, a British pub. He carefully disturbed the other's thoughts in a warm tone he gently expressed the others name _"Erik……?"_  
-  
The other flinched from the shock, before he once more focused on the kind face of Charles, trying to figure out what he wanted.  
-  
Charles who could see the question in Erik's eyes and face, he answered the question by making a simple gesture towards the pub, smiling warmly. He felt relief when Erik's glum and questioning expression lit up the second he understood Charles' suggestion and noticed the pub.  
-  
Erik was glad, it was exactly what he needed, a solid glass of scotch and some food.  
-  
Charles could immediately see the effect of his suggestion in Erik's mind; his mood was changing for the better, Charles was glad that he had chosen the right place.  
-  
They went through the door, the back of their hands stroke against each other because of the close movement, they touched for just a second, but they both instantly felt the touch like a fire spreading within.  
-  
Erik quickly adjusted his mind to something else, trying to hide the impact the touch had on him from Charles - at moments like this it could be quite annoying that Charles could read minds, he did not wish for Charles to know the growing affection that was growing inside of him, or at least he didn't want Charles to know before he, himself, was sure that Charles felt the same way about him. And how could he tell Charles what he felt for him, when he wasn't even sure of it himself. But what he did know for sure was that he trusted Charles, more than anybody else. There was something about Charles, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but Charles was likeable and trustworthy, and the fact that Charles knew everything that had happened to him both scared and comforted him. It was difficult, complicated to explain, even to himself, how he felt about Charles. But he locked it up in his mind, hid it, made it difficult for Charles to find.  
-  
Charles was having a hard time, trying his best to stay out of Erik's head, but it was so difficult, he was so curious about Erik. Erik had the most unique, interesting and complicated mind that Charles had ever encountered; he wanted to know the feelings and thoughts, which Erik did his best to hide at the moment, locking them away from Charles, obviously there was something that Erik did not want Charles to know about, which was making it even harder for Charles not to peek, to listen.  
Something in Erik's mind attracted Charles, like a moth to a flame, it felt like some kind of weird magnetic field within Erik's mind, which pulled him towards him. Then Charles had to laugh at himself for thinking of such a silly explanation, he knew that it couldn't be true, even though it would have made it so much easier to comprehend the feelings that Charles had.  
\-   
The pub was dimly lit and the two mutants found a table in a private corner of the pub, they sat down across from each other, but for some reason they both avoided eye contact, instead they focused on the menu, taking a lot more time than necessary.  
-  
The waiter came over and Charles could immediately hear the trail of thoughts in the waiters head, not all equally pleasant.  
-  
They ordered and there was still an awkward atmosphere at the table - so Charles pretended that the interior of the pub was extremely interesting and Erik focused on the street, following the less evolved humans walk past with shopping bags or briefcases, making their way home.  
It was a bit awkward, but not so much that it bothered either them; neither of them minded the silence between them, the day had just been different from the others, partially because they hadn't been looking for any mutants that day, but instead they had spent their day in each other's company, doing some of the things they normally didn't have time to do. They had gone shopping, which normally wasn't a very joyful event for any of them, but it had been nice, they had even shared a few laughs during their day together.  
-  
For Erik it had been a wonderful day, it was very different, the feeling he had had, not feeling alone in the world, but instead having fun with a friend, actually his only friend, at least the only one he trusted. He felt safe with Charles around, he felt that he could be himself, dropping a little of that hard surface he always had on with other people around. He had even let Charles help him pick out a new jacket, it had taken some time, but in the end they had agreed on a light brown leather jacket, which fitted Erik perfectly; it embraced his strong, slim over body, it high lit his broad, strong shoulders, he looked quite handsome in it, if he had to say so himself. And apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so - earlier they had passed a group of young women, who afterwards had turned their heads and giggled quite girly, this had caused him to smirk and feel quite self contempt - these actions led to a waterfall of laughter from Charles, who apparently found it very amusing… then to win some of his pride back, he had hit Charles teasingly on the shoulder, while he laughed, feeling a bit lightheaded. It had indeed been a very good day; he felt that he had bonded even more with Charles.  
-  
Charles sat looking around in the room, he looked over at Erik and saw that he was very absorbed in thoughts whilst he was bending a fork, or what had been fork, with his left hand. Charles observed him for a second or two more, before he once again looked away. He felt rather happy at the moment, meeting and helping other mutants, but he could not help nevertheless wondering if it would last – from what he knew about Erik, he knew that Erik had some serious trust issues and that found it difficult bonding with others, but then again who could blame him for that. And even though it could happen that Erik would stay around, he would never give up on killing Shaw and Charles knew enough about his past to understand why Erik had such intense wish to kill the man, who robbed him of his family and caused him so much pain and misery. Charles respected Erik's need for privacy and therefore he had not gone through every memory and thought in Erik, he figured that the time would come where Erik might confide in him, so he had only scratched the surface and even though what was on the surface was absolutely horrible and terrifying, he had feeling that he had not yet seen the worst of it - he suspected that there was something even more horrifying locked carefully away in Erik's mind. So he gave Erik his space and would help in Erik's pace, careful not to push him too far - but taking a few steps at the time, so that Erik would be able to deal with the anger, sorrow and guilt. He could not bear to lose Erik, Erik had quickly become his closest friend, they met each other so well in intellect and humor, Erik challenged Charles, which was nice once in a while.  
Charles was then disturbed by the waiter coming over with their food and drinks, he and Erik quickly thanked the waiter before they digged in.  
Just as Charles was biting into a lovely, chunky French fry, Erik spoke in a casual tone, _"So Charles…"_ Charles looked up and then Erik continued in the same tone, _"Where are we heading off to tomorrow?"  
_ Charles swallowed his food and then he answered enthusiastically, _"I believe that we're going up north, just below the Canadian border in a small town. There is a mutant, he's quite interesting, I think that he could become quite useful, that is if he'll be willing to join us, he'll probably need quite a bit persuasion……"  
"Don't we all...?"_ Erik replied with a smirk.  
Charles chuckled, " _Yeah… I guess your right…"_ shortly after he continued in a more serious tone, " _I don't know Erik. I feel so powerless – there are just so many other mutants out there – thinking that they're all alone, struggling to find their place and control their powers - I… I just wish that I could do more for them. It feels wrong to only help a few and not all of them…"  
_ -  
Erik could clearly see how much this pained Charles. This was a weakness of Charles, he always wanted to help everyone at the same time, he easily trusted people, but then again he did have a build in lie detector - there was no use in lying to him, he could quickly tell who to trust. However he was still a bit too naïve and his powers could be rather annoying you could not keeping anything to yourself around him, even when Charles tried not to eavesdrop. But Erik did admire Charles for always being ready to help and loving to do so.   
The trail of thoughts then ended in what was intended to be words of comfort, he sighed before he started talking, _"…Charles… my dear friend – you will never be able to help everyone at once, you can only start some place and then take it from there – Don't try to do too much at the same time, that will only break you. And then you will help nobody. – But I promise you that I will do what I can to help you…"  
_ This seemed to give some comfort to Charles, at least his smile returned to his pale face, this pleased Erik, Charles always looked best when he smiled, it suited him. Not that Charles wasn't handsome, when he didn't smile, because he was, but when he smiled it brought this sparkle to his brilliant crystal blue eyes as if all the light had been consumed in them.  
-  
They chatted throughout dinner, about what had by now become everyday stuff; they discussed the new found mutants, who had been sent back to the others, and the powers of the other mutants.  
Eventually they finished eating, got up and went to sit in a couple of armchairs by the pub's fireplace; they sat down with a bottle of scotch and continued to talk. They became quite cheerful as the contents of the bottle vanished, Charles had become pretty loud and relaxed, even Erik was loosening up - but he was not as evident in his drunkenness as Charles was, they drank, talked and ever so often there would suddenly sound a loud roar of laughter from the armchairs.   
When the bottle emptied Charles got up and went to get a pair of pints, zig zagging his way over to the bar and back, trying to gain some balance on the way. He returned and placed the glasses on the table before he tried to sit down in his armchair - he missed it and instead sat down in the air beside it; he fell to the floor and looked confused around for his armchair. This of course unleashed another roar of laughter - this time Erik laughed so hard that he fell off his chair and ended on the floor beside Charles, where they both rolled around, laughing on the floor, only to stop when their bodies ached from laughter.  
-  
It was well after midnight before they decided that it was time to go back to the hotel, they supported each other as they walked, Erik supporting Charles a great deal more than Charles supported him, Erik didn't mind - it felt nice to take care of Charles.  
-  
Charles was very grateful that Erik was with him, practically carrying him, because Charles himself could hardly walk in his present condition, but he felt fantastic! He felt like the world was lain out at his feet and that everything was possible. He looked over at Erik with a goofy smile, which made Erik chuckle and shake his head. At that point Charles felt a very deep love for Erik, if you could call it that, at that point he could not help himself, he had to reach out and touch the other's mind, he was glad to find something similar in Erik.  
-  
After what only felt like minutes they reached the hotel, Erik then decided that it would be quicker to carry Charles up to the room, rather than having Charles walk himself. So he swung Charles over the shoulder and walked over to the elevator - Charles was mumbling about something that apparently was very groovy while he was waving at the receptionist. Some of the hotel employees stared at them as they passed by, Erik did not really care, they did not matter to him. Charles on the other hand did matter a great deal to him. The affection he felt for him grew deeper by the minute.   
When they finally reached the door to their room, Erik sat Charles down up against wall, while he fumbled with the room key. He looked down at his friend on the floor, who was still chuckling for himself, wearing the goofy drunken smile, his pale cheeks were flushed and his hair all messed up, it made him look younger – at the moment he looked more like a drunken senior in college than a professor. Erik smiled at him before he pulled him to his feet and dragged him without effort to his bed. Charles fell heavily down on the bed and Erik managed to get of Charles' shoes, before he pulled him up to a sitting position, so that he could get off his shirt. Charles mumbled something incomprehensible to Erik, Erik just nodded and tucked Charles in. Then he took off his own turtleneck sweater, unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes before he finally lay down on his own bed and smiled as he went asleep.  
-  
Charles woke up a few hours later, still feeling a bit fuzzy-minded, but he quickly gained his soberness - in the bed next to his lay Erik fighting and yelling, tangled into his covers. He was having another nightmare, it quickly dawned on Charles that it was acutely bad one. Charles was quickly on his feet and carefully he walked over to Erik's side and tried to wake him - he tried quietly at first, but he had to yell Erik's name at full volume before it woke him up, breathing rabidly and wet from sweat.  
Charles reached out and found one of Erik's hands; he held it tight against his chest while he stroked it soothingly with his thumb. The other hand he rose to Erik's face and gently stroke away a few hair strands away from the sweaty forehead, while he mumbled some comforting words. He felt a tear escape from the corner of Erik's eye, he could sense Erik's tense body starting to loosen up and relax a little and that Erik - was moving closer to him, that he pulled himself closer to him.  
-  
Erik found Charles' nearness and soft hands comforting; he wanted Charles closer to him. The Nightmare had not yet escaped his mind, but he was starting to calm down a little even, though his breathing was still fast, but it felt like the oxygen was finally in his body again. He could distantly hear Charles' soft voice mumbling soothingly to him, he moved closer to him, but it wasn't enough - so he pulled Charles closer to him. Then at long last Charles whispered gently to him, _"Erik… move over a bit so that I at least can lie down…"_  
Erik moved over a tad to the other side and Charles climbed in. Erik then rested his head upon Charles' chest. Charles gave him a little hug, pulling him closer, and then he rested one hand on Erik's arm and the other hand and arm he used to cradle Erik's head - he stroking his hair while he partially rested his head on top of Erik's own. They lay like that for a very long time and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Erik woke up next morning feeling relaxed. It had been comfortable sleeping in Charles' arms - he still felt comfortable lying there now. He felt much better than he usually did the morning after a nightmare, even though it had been among the worst nightmares that he had had, but he would not think about it anymore. The important thing was that he felt better, almost good; it was a relief having Charles by his side, telling him that it had just been a dream and that he wasn't alone. He knew that Charles had an idea about what had happened in the nightmare, this scared in some ways Erik - there were things in his horrible past that he wouldn't have anyone to know about, not even Charles, he could not bear to let Charles experience it, feel it or see him like that, it could tear a man's soul apart, break it beyond repair. He would not want this burden on Charles.  
He looked up to see if Charles was still asleep. He could see his peaceful facial expression, his closed eyes and he felt his chest rise slowly up and down. He was sound asleep. Or so he thought at least.  
-  
Charles was wide awake. He had been pretending to sleep for some time; he had awoken a lot earlier, while Erik was still sleeping. He had been observing the sleeping Erik, he had checked in regularly on his mind to make sure that he was still asleep. And once he was sure that Erik was sleeping, he had gently begun tracing the lines of muscles on Erik's strong arm with his fingers. After some time Erik began to stir, he could feel Erik's mind awakening and become more aware. He had just laid back, closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He carefully read Erik's mind, pleased to find that his presence had helped Erik in some way or another; but it concerned him that Erik still tried to hide away thoughts and memories from him. Charles felt very tempted to go through Erik's mind, to find out what it was and he could only keep himself from doing it, during to the fact that he cared too much for Erik to do it.

  
Charles could feel Erik's gaze upon him as Erik checked if he was still asleep and apparently Charles' act convinced Erik that he still was asleep. But Charles had not foreseen Erik's next move, even though he had read Erik's mind he had not seen in coming. Erik had carefully freed one of his hands and like Charles, he begun to trace lines on the other. Charles could feel Erik's gentle fingers trace the lines of his bare over body; he felt the touch setting off fires underneath his skin and had to use all his self-control not to give himself away. He could feel Erik's fingers following the sides of his ribs, then up to his chest and all the way to his lower neck and then taking a little turn going over one of his collarbones to settle his hand on one of his shoulders, and his head on the other.

  
Charles then decided that it might be time to wake up, so he imitated himself waking up, hoping that this wouldn't cause Erik to move, so for safety's sake he held a little tighter onto him. He looked down at Erik's surprised handsome face, sending him a little smile. Then he pulled him a little closer and placed one hand in Erik's hair, pulling him close enough so that he could kiss Erik's forehead softly. He could immediately see the thoughts the action released in Erik's head - who at once began to wonder, how long Charles had been awake and if Charles knew about his feelings for him and on and on and on… Charles then chuckled softly and took Erik by the chin to lead him in to a soft kiss on the lips, this made Erik's mind go blank - Erik then gave in completely to his own desires and pulled Charles in by the neck for a deeper, more passionate kiss, letting his fingers tangle into Charles' soft, brown hair.  
-  
He could feel Charles' hands grapping tightly around his arms and neck, Charles lips against his, so gentle and rough at the same time - he couldn't get enough. He moved so that he sat on top of Charles and leaned down for another kiss, biting Charles' lower lip playfully, before their tongues played together in perfect harmony. He had noticed earlier that the bed had a metal bed frame, so he lead Charles' hands up over his head, to the bed frame and tangled Charles' hands into it, binding his wrists gently, but firmly to the bed frame, making it impossible for Charles to move - Charles looked surprised at first, but then he smirked before Erik continued the kiss, only to stop for a second to breath, running his hands up down Charles' body - he moved on, so much to touch, to discover. First kissing his jaw, nibbling at his ear, before he went on to his neck and down to his chest and stomach and then at last he sought Charles' all too willing lips once again.  
-  
Charles hoped that this moment would last forever, he loved the feeling of Erik's touch; the softness of his lips against his skin and the rough, passionate kisses. Oh how he wanted to touch him, to make him his and never let him go. The second Erik released him from the bed frame; Charles grabbed his arms, kissed him and forced them to roll over so that he would be on top instead. He bit Erik gently on the chin before he kissed him again. He felt such a passion go through him every time he kissed Erik, he had never experienced anything like it, it was so different from what he was used to.  
-  
They lost track of times as they rolled around in the bed and eventually on the floor, but their precious moment was then disturbed by a hotel employee, who knocked violently on the door and announced that they had passed check out time a long time ago, he thereafter told them that they needed to pack up and be out of the room within an hour. They laughed and eventually got up after a few minutes.  
They went out to the bathroom to take a cold shower, or what was intended to be a cold shower because it quickly became a lot steamier, when Erik pushed Charles up against the wall of the shower to kiss him once more, their hands tangled together and their tongues met mischievously.  
-  
Charles leaned his head against the wall, feeling the water falling on him, Erik's hot body against his; he felt Erik's hands on him and the soft hot fire of his kisses against his neck. Then he let his hands run through Erik's hair, down to his jaw and forced his lips to his own in a last passionate kiss. Then he kissed Erik on the cheek and whispered softly in his ear that it was time to get out and that they would have a lot more time later, he could feel the disappointment in Erik's mind, though he knew that he was right and that he felt just as disappointed as himself.  
-  
They got out of the shower and got dressed very quickly, closed their suitcases and walked out of the hotel room. They reached the reception, still flushed and their lips swollen from all the kisses, the receptionist sent them a very judgmental look as they returned their key.  
-  
Charles began to chuckle over her judgemental mind and blinked flirtatious at her when they left – she was very confused.  
-  
They went out to the car and Erik got in on the driver's side. They drove in silence, only to gaze at one another once in awhile.  
-  
As they drove Charles began to think, he started to think about things that he hadn't yet had had the time to consider, he had the detected it, but he had pushed it aside for later consideration, during to the wish not to ruin their precious moment, but he had to recognize what he had seen on Erik's body, and he now let himself realize how terrifying the truth was. Scars covered the most of Erik's strong body - it was horrible, he knew who had done that to him, he knew that Shaw had tortured Erik to unlock and strengthen his powers. He had some idea concerning that horrifying period of Erik's life, but he now realized that it had been much more extensive than what he had anticipated at first. The scars, oh god the scars, they were of all sizes and shapes – burns and cuts, some scars he couldn't even imagine what object that had caused them.  If this was only the exterior scars, then what horrible scars were on the interior, on his soul and mind, hidden away in the dark corners of his mind, the murder of his mother in front of him and so much more than what Charles could grasp, carefully locked away. They overshadowed the happy memories before the camps, those happy moments, gone, oppressed by the darkness of what Shaw had done to him and the life in the camps. Oh how he hated what Erik had been forced so brutally through by Shaw, that sadistic bastard! How he hated him for what he had done to the man sitting next to him - for what he was still doing to him.  
He gazed once more over at Erik, he loved him - he really did and he knew that now. He gazed at this beautiful, loving, handsome face, which smiled at him, but behind it, deep inside of the man there was still so much pain, anger and misery - though Charles see the changes happening within Erik; he was becoming able to trust, to be happy and to love once again, a little more each day and Charles wanted to be there to see it.  
-  
Erik took one hand off the wheel and reached over to find Charles', he held it tight, led it over to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it - he smiled at him and leaned over to steal a soft kiss from Charles' sweet lips, he rested their hands in Charles' lap and returned his attention to the traffic, he didn't notice Charles wiping away a tear from his cheek, not a tear of sadness or anger, but a tear of happiness.   
THE END


End file.
